


Dana Scully's Night Off

by littlemisfit5290



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986), The X-Files
Genre: Arguing, Episode: s03e13 Syzygy, Gen, Jealousy, One Shot, Rants, Sassy Scully, Smoking, X-Files Missing Scene Challenge, freeform-Ferris Bueller's Day Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: Written for txf-fic-chicks Missing Scene challenge on Tumblr. Missing Syzygy scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kateyes224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes224/gifts), [PiecesOfScully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/gifts).



 

On the walk from Detective White’s front door to her car, Mulder shakes his head in disbelief. Getting the blonde’s attention.

“Something wrong, Agent Mulder?”

“Nothing, really. I’m just so disappointed in my partner.”

“Your wonderfully rigid partner?” she asks, unlocking the doors. Once inside the car Mulder doesn’t even buckle up, just sits in the passenger seat with a hangdog look on his face.

“Agent Mulder?“

“I mean, what else could I do? I tried calling her! Before I got a lift here from the police station I tried her at the motel and there was no answer. I just tried again, and nothing. And Scully’s not the type to not answer the phone.”

“No?“

“No. She’s obsessive compulsive in that way, if you know what I’m saying.”

“Yeah, I see what you’re saying,” Detective White sighs, trying to appear remotely interested in this attractive man’s ramblings and trying not to share her own thoughts about Agent Scully. One being that if the woman was any more rigid and uptight you could shove a lump of coal up her ass and in two weeks wind up with a diamond. Somehow she doubted Agent Mulder would appreciate hearing that. 

“She has to know I wanted her to come out and follow up on this lead with us. We were talking about it and she was standing right there,” Mulder says as Detective White nods. Folding her arms over her chest she lets out a slow, agitated breath as he scoffs, shakes his head.

“You know, twenty bucks says she’s sitting in our rental car right now debating about whether or not she should.“

...

“He’s gonna call me. He’s gonna call and expect me to come out to wherever the hell he wound up tonight,” Scully mutters to herself, sitting reclined in the driver’s seat of the rental car. 

After checking in Mulder’s motel room, not seeing him she retreated back to her’s to watch TV. Only to find it was stuck on one damn channel and one black and white movie. 

Frustrated with the dinginess and discomfort the room had to offer she let herself into the rental car. The front seat was more comfortable than the bed, and any second she’d get the call from Mulder and have to take off after him anyway. Any second now.

"And if I don’t go he’s just gonna give me that damn, sad puppy look tomorrow. Make me feel guilty.”

She starts the car up, then grabs a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket. Tipping the carton into her right palm she retrieves one, lights it in the car cigarette lighter. Bringing the Morley to her lips she takes a short, agitated drag.

“All because he wants to work with Detective  _White_. Detective White just wants to solve the case! Detective White could use our  _help!_ ” she mocks. Taking one more puff on the cigarette she exhales, jams the butt in the ashtray. 

Thinking on the detective, her stomach knots and she entertains the idea of not even bothering to go when Mulder calls. It’d serve him right the way he’d spoken to her today. She’s just about to turn the car off, say fuck it and go back inside when her phone rings from the passenger seat. 

“Damn it, how’d I guess. How did I-“ She shakes her head, suddenly too tired and too pissed to want to speak to him and punches the button to end the call.   
  
Her shaking hand is still gripping the phone tight and she squeezes her eyes shut, shakes her head. As much as she wants to she can’t do it. She can’t just ditch him and her responsibility to this case. Bizarre and cliche as it is.

“Th..this is ridiculous, okay! I’ll go, I’ll go, I’ll go, I’ll go!! Just like I always do! At all hours of the night! Whenever you call! I just…”

Realizing she’s shouting at her cell as if it’s her infuriatingly frustrating partner, not just the hunk of plastic holding his voice she throws it down on the seat again, runs a hand through her hair. “Shit.“

She cranks the seat back all the way up, goes to put the car in drive but starts thinking again on horned and horny beasts, bleached bottle blondes.  _If you detect a hint of skepticism or incredulity in Agent Scully’s voice…_

Turning the car off she slams her right arm into the back of the passenger seat, his stupid fucking seat once, twice, again and again.

“DAMN IT!!” she shouts, punching the seat back once more for good measure as she catches her breath. Going to start the car it sputters, stalls out. Foot still on the gas she spins the wheels, lets out a long, loud satisfying scream before turning the key out of the ignition.

“Forget it! That’s it, I’m done!  _Whatever_.”

Throwing the door open she stomps out of the car, slams it shut behind her. She’s halfway back to the motel room, has lit up another cigarette before she realizes her phone is still in the car. 

Marching back out to the parking lot Scully throws the cigarette down, stamps out the butt. Then jumps to stamp on it again. Hands curled in small fists she continues to jump, her black trench coat flapping up and down as she pulverizes the butt beneath her boot.

Once through, she blows a strand of hair off her face, walks back over to the passenger side door. Grabbing her phone off the seat she punches in the code for her voicemail.   
  
Expecting to hear Mulder’s voice, she’s greeted by the distressed principal of Grover Cleveland Alexander High School. Apologizing for the early hour but asking her to get to the school gym as soon as she can. 

Calling her back, she can’t help but roll her eyes at the woman’s hysterics about the onslaught of satanists, her students being exposed to the essence of evil.

“It’s alright, Principal Miller. I’ll be right there.”

“Good. I already spoke to Agent Mulder and Detective White. They’re on their way over together.”

“Of course.  _Of course_  they are.”

The line goes dead and in spite of everything, Scully can’t help but laugh. Shaking her head she keeps laughing, gets back in the car. Lights up another cigarette before speeding out of the lot for the high school.


End file.
